A technique of supporting an operation during parking of a vehicle has been proposed. For example, a parking guidance device that detects an available space of a parking space based on an image captured by a front camera when a vehicle enters the parking space is disclosed in Patent Literature 1. The parking guidance device in Patent Literature 1 predicts dispatch routes in the case where it is assumed that parking of a vehicle has been performed by forward parking and rearward parking with respect to a detected available space. The parking guidance device in Patent Literature 1 compares the degrees of difficulty related to vehicle operations of the predicted dispatch routes, and guides according to a parking method that is determined to be easier.